ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone (alternatively spelled as ChromaStone)Some end credits of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, as well as the story books is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Heroes United, Chromastone has green teeth and some of his dark lines are missing. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looked exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien', except that the crystals on his back and head were much longer. The original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and green-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He has three additional spikes on each shoulder and arm, as well as one on each knee and two on the sides of his head, and the spikes on his chest as well as the four small spikes on his back are gone. His neck is now longer, his face has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth at all. Similar to Pre-Blossomed Swampfire, he has five fingers on his hands, and the Omnitrix symbol is now on his right pectoral. Chromastone generator rex.png|Chromastone in Heroes United Powers and Abilities AND (424).png|Ultraviolet Energy Beams UE (451).png|Energy Absorption UE (452).png|Energy Conversion Chromastone 004.png|Mana Absorption Energy chromastone.png|Maximum Power Energy shield chromastone.png|Ultraviolet Force Fields TCfB (222).png|Flight EoMF (297).png|Multicolored Trail (via Flight) DR (34).png|Enhanced Jumping TG (567).png|Enhanced Strength IM (247).png|Light Generation IM (325).png|Xenocite Immunity Chromastone has the ability to allow many types of energy, such as lasers, electricity, mana,Absolute Power: Part 1The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 and radiation, to phase through his body without harm. Chromastone can absorb and channel energy into ultraviolet beams powerful enough to destroy an entire turret''Unearthed'' or melt through a truck trailer.Inside Man He can fire these beams from either his hands or from the nine shards on his body and can project these beams as either energy blasts or projectiles. Chromastone can control the intensity of his energy attacks, and the amount of power his ultraviolet beams have depends on how powerful the energy from an opponent's attack is. For instance, when the Dragon attacked Chromastone with its powerful fire blast, the latter absorbed it and subdued the Dragon with a powerful wave of ultraviolet energy.Be-Knighted Similarly, when Gwen gave Chromastone a large amount of mana for him to absorb, he was able to shoot powerful energy blasts at Dagon. Chromastone is able to allow energy attacks to simply bounce off his body instead of absorbing them.The Gauntlet As well as being immune to electricity, Chromastone can also conduct it back at the attacker, as seen when Lucy attacked him with an electric cable.All That Glitters Chromastone can project a beam of light from his hands for illumination purposes. He can also shoot his energy blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. Chromastone has very dense, crystalline skin, which gives him enhanced durability, making it very hard for enemies to physically hurt or even smash him. He also possesses enhanced strength and can overpower stronger opponents. Furthermore, he can free himself from force fields simply by touching them. Chromastone can produce energy shields for extra defense. Chromastone can use his energy to melt an Arachnichimp's webs should he be ensnared by them.Good Copy, Bad Copy Chromastone is capable of jumping exceptionally high.Darkstar Rising Chromastone is capable of flight.The Creature from Beyond He can also leave a multicolored energy trail while flying.Enemy of My Frenemy Due to being made of crystal, Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocite merging with him. While Chromastone has never trained himself to do so, Sugilite can survive in the vacuum of space.The Secret of Chromastone Weaknesses VoV2 (544).png|Durability Limit EoMF (309).png|Absorption Limit Fame (389).png|Vulnerability to Water-Conducted Electricity Although Chromastone is highly durable, he is not completely indestructible as he can be shattered by extreme force, such as when he was destroyed by Vilgax using his sword.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when he is either not expecting it or too weak to do so.Fame Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as he once tried to absorb all the mana energy of Charmcaster's machine but was disintegrated. Chromastone's ultraviolet beams are ineffective against Vilgax's sword and the extra-dimensional field of the Contemelia's machine.A New Dawn History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters, where he defeated a zombified Lucy. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled a Techadon-enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone was about to fight the Trans-Dimensional Monster before it escaped. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon and realized that it was trying to talk. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone prepared to fight a group of Forever Knights who were actually just holograms created by Magister Prior Gilhil. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone tried to fight Negative Spidermonkey, but reverted. *In Voided, Chromastone battled some Null Guardians and failed to defeat D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt into a truck and fought some DNAliens. *In Birds of a Feather, Chromastone saved Simian. *In Unearthed, Chromastone battled some DNAliens and destroyed their laser turret, saving Tiny in the process. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone fought Vilgax, but was defeated and got shattered, reforming into Diamondhead and thus no longer giving Ben access to Chromastone as a result of this incident. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Ben regained Chromastone by scanning Sugilite. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and battled Murk Upchuck until he was knocked out by Kevin, prompting Murk Upchuck to recapture Chromastone. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Chromastone was seen on TV. Later, Chromastone was defeated by Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutins. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was defeated by Gwen who used a spell to melt him, so he turned into Terraspin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone briefly appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Creature from Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone attempted to absorb the source of energy in Charmcaster's machine only to be disintegrated instead. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone was defeated by Dagon. ;Plant Clone *In The Big Story, Chromastone was used by a Clone Ben to fight the real Ben and his team. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Chromastone appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Trouble Helix, Chromastone allowed Blukic and Driba to test their new weapon on him. *In A New Dawn, Chromastone broke through the extradimensional field of the Contemelia's machine by using a sword provided by Skurd, who used Alien X's DNA to create it, to retrieve Maltruant's Anihilaarg. Later, Chromastone appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. |-|Comics = ;Doom Dimension (Volume 1) *In Doom Dimension (Volume 1), Chromastone battled Aztak. Appearances |-|Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (selected alien was Way Big; destroyed) ;Escaped *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; x2; first time was on TV) ;Season 2 *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' (destroyed, but still remains available in the Ultimatrix) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' ;Plant Clone ;Season 3 *''The Big Story'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' (first reappearance; cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''The New Order'' *''A Blast from The Past'' *''A Brief Mystery of Time'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Ship Shape'' *''Collectible Heroes'' *''Target Rath'' ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 1) ;Others *''Doom Dimension (Volume 1)'' *''Wanted: Kevin Levin'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Omnimatch'' Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Chromastoneva.png|Chromastone in Vilgax Attacks Rise of Hex Chromastone.png|In The Rise of Hex Chromastone is a playable alien character in the Nintendo DS version of the game. Chromastone is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Cave 3-1 level. Chromastone is able to shoot ultraviolet energy beams of varying intensity and width, as well as unleash an omnidirectional blast of ultraviolet energy. Chromastone is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Chromastone is a playable alien character in the game. Chromastone is capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360-degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Chromastone was temporarily locked until Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Chromastone is able to channel ultraviolet beams to power lifts for transportation and machinery to access locked areas. Similar to Brainstorm, Chromastone's unique block animation summons a shield made out of ultraviolet energy that renders him impervious to energy attacks. Prismatic Explosion is an unlockable combo move for Chromastone. Chromastone is vital for progression on the Mor' Otesi level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Chromastone and Echo Echo are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Chromastone is able to safely bypass the radioactive meteors that litter Mor' Otesi's landscape. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Chromastone is a playable alien character in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Chromastone was temporarily locked. Chromastone was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 8. Chromastone is able to absorb energy from a solar cell and store it inside him, transferring it to other cells in order to open sealed gates or to activate moving platforms. Chromastone can retain this stored energy even if he reverts back to human form and/or he switches to other alien forms. Chromastone's hard crystalline body makes him immune to physical attacks. Whenever he is hit, his Omnitrix Energy meter instead of his health meter will be depleted. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Chromastone briefly appears as a hologram in the game, but is not playable. Naming and Translations Etymology Chromastone's name is a combination of the words "chroma" and "stone". Chroma means purity or intensity of color, noting the intensity of the color in his rays and stone. Stone is the nonmetallic mineral that a rock is made of. His name is also a play on Chromosome, a component of cellular biology related to DNA. Trivia *Chromastone had concept art drawn by Glenn Wong and Eric Canete, whereas his final design was created by Chap Yaep, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *In the console versions of Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Chromastone was erroneously designed with four magenta shards on his back when there is supposed to be six of them. *Chromastone is one of the five aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix; the others being Ghostfreak, Goop, Way Big, and Spidermonkey. *Chromastone is also one of the five aliens to be temporarily destroyed and removed from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix; the other four being Way Big, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, and Feedback. *Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known.Tetrax Shard *Chromastone and Sugilite are the only Crystalsapiens in existence. *Chromastone is the final alien used in Ultimate Alien. Coincidentally, his hologram is also the first one shown on the recalibrated Omnitrix in Alien Force.Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Glenn Wong Dwayne McDuffie Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Males